


Night - Devotion

by Mercury Starlight (WoolandWater)



Series: The Young Ones - Love & Mobsters [18]
Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Explicit Language, M/M, Personal Growth, breakthrough, yay go Neil!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolandWater/pseuds/Mercury%20Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline: January 1987</p><p>Wherein Rick and Vyvyan have an important conversation, Vyvyan makes an important decision, Mike is entirely unhelpful, Neil is stunningly competent, and Vyvyan finally, finally, <em>finally says it</em>. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night - Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been author-edited for typos and grammar, but has NOT been beta'd!

Rick woke to the feeling of Vyvyan stroking his cheek. He smiled softly as he yawned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Vyvyan."

"Morning."

Vyvyan was propped up on one elbow and smiling down at him. He stopped stroking long enough to kiss him, then lay down again and watched him closely, still smiling. Rick smiled back and looked at him inquisitively.

"What?"

Vyvyan shrugged, "Just thinking about how nice it is not to have any morning classes."

Rick smiled wider at the unspoken implication, "Well, but you're still on winter break anyway. When do classes start for Spring term again?"

"Monday after your birthday," Vyvyan rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Good," Rick snuggled into his chest, "You won't be distracted then."

"I doubt your birthday would distract me from studying much."

"I meant the other way 'round."

"Of course you did."

Vyvyan put an arm around Rick. He sighed. His mood seemed to have shifted - he seemed pensive.

Rick looked up at him, "What did they decide to do about your missing out on last term's finals?"

Vyvyan shrugged again, "They were pretty lenient about it, actually. Suppose it was because of the circumstances. I'll still get to graduate on time, but I've got to take a couple classes over again, and they're delaying my clinic duty until Autumn. It's just as well. Once it starts, I'm probably going to have to comb my bloody hair and take my bloody piercings out and take more bloody baths. It's a hassle."

"It'll be worth it though, won't it? Imagine what it'll be like putting in long shifts and encountering all sorts of diseases and getting to heal people and cut them apart at the same time."

Vyvyan was quiet for a very long time.

"…I've been thinking about dropping out," he said at last.

"What?" Rick sat up in shock.

"I don't know if I want to be the sort of doctor they want me to be."

"What are you talking about? A doctor's all you've ever wanted to be since you were a child!"

"I know, and I'm still going to be one. But maybe I want to do it on my own."

"Make sense, Vyvyan!"

"I'm making well over two grand a head on average now, doing surgeries and fix-ups for Balowski's cronies. Hell, and others. Lots of others. My services are valuable these days. More than half the blokes who come in here tell me I'm _the_ street doc, they don't want to go to anybody else. I enjoy the work. It's interesting, and varied - and you wouldn't believe some of the information about the criminal underworld I get just talking to patients. And The Business is expanding, there'll be loads more work. Imagine if I could devote more time to it."

"But all the work, the grants, the scholarships, you've got so much momentum, you've only got a couple more years! Your clinic duty's going to be in a _real hospital_ , no more teaching clinics. You can't just skip out on your obligations because you don't want to comb your hair-"

Vyvyan turned away, annoyed, "Gosh, I'm sorry mum, I'll make sure to run it by you whenever I make any decisions about my life."

"Oh come on, Vyvyan, I'm only worried about you!"

"Get off my back! Christ! I only said I was thinking about it! I didn't say it was a sure thing."

"Well, don't scare me like that."

"What does it matter to you?"

" _You_ matter to me," Rick pulled close to him and snuggled into his back, "Your happiness matters to me."

Vyvyan thought to protest, but didn't. Really, when he thought about it, didn't he feel the same way about Rick? He couldn't deny it; he knew that was exactly how he felt. And he thought maybe, under the circumstances, he might want to say it. But when he opened his mouth, "That's because you're a girl," came out instead.

"Ugh, Vyvyan!" Rick sat up in a huff, "Be serious! Why can't you _ever_ be sincere about _anything_?"

Vyvyan was instantly irritated, "That's spreading it thick, I'm sincere about all sorts of things."

Rick got up and got dressed, quickly and angrily, "Not important things! Not things that _matter_!"

"That's not true! I talk about important things all the time! We've just been having a long, drawn out, and I would say pretty bloody sincere conversation about things that bloody matter!"

"Well, you're never sincere about _me_. Maybe it's just that I don't matter!"

"Stop it," Vyvyan sneered, "Don't be stupid."

"Is it so stupid? When nearly everything you say to me is an insult, even when – hell, _especially_ when I'm trying to say something affectionate-"

"You know I'm teasing…"

"Are you? Do you even know if you are? Because sometimes I don't, Vyvyan, and sometimes I don't think you do either. I'm sick of it, Vyvyan, I'm sick to death of it! Make up your mind, do you want me or not? It's not that difficult a decision."

He stopped and turned at the door.

"You know, you give me an awfully hard time over being immature. You treat me like a bloody child half the time, when you're just as bad! Sometimes you're worse! You can't even be _honest_ with me. Me! As if you had anything at all to lose by just telling me the bloody truth! You like to pretend like it doesn't matter to you, but it _does_ matter and I _know_ it matters, so just _say so_ for once! You act like you're above it all, like you're so bloody tough, you're so street, you know so much better than me because you've been around, well you know what I think? I think you need to _grow up_!"

And it was in that moment, as Rick stormed out the door and he scowled at the empty space where he'd been, Vyvyan realized the very survival skills that had kept him alive and relatively happy for nearly 24 years were now working against him, and he had nothing to replace them with.

"Bugger," he muttered, "I hate it when he's bloody right."

Vyvyan did need to grow up, he wanted to, and he didn't know how. He only knew he had to think of something, because he was not going to let some lazy teenage mother's lack of maternal instinct take away the only person he had ever really, truly loved. No one was taking his life away from him, he'd worked too hard to get it, fought too hard to keep it.

The front door slammed and he knew Rick had gone off somewhere. He let him go, he'd be back soon enough. Vyvyan hoped he would have figured out a solution by the time he did.

*****

Vyvyan moped at the breakfast table, from which Rick was noticeably absent. He'd barely eaten anything, even though it was the beginning of the week, the time Neil still put in the effort to provide bacon and eggs alongside his lentil porridge. He mostly sighed deeply, staring at the wall - he didn't even realize he was doing it, he was too lost in thought. On his third sigh, Mike lowered his paper and looked at him.

"What's eatin' you, Vyv? Doesn't seem to be breakfast, 'cause the feeling appears to be mutual."

Vyvyan cast Mike a slightly confused, worried glance. He stared back down at his plate. He sighed again.

"…Michael, what would you do if you had to tell somebody the truth about something, something _important_ , but you'd never said anything like it before and you didn't really know how? And you were worried about what would happen if you _did_ say it, but you didn't really know why, because you thought it would probably be fine, but every time you tried to say it, something stopped you and you said something else instead, and then that made the person you were trying to say it to think that you didn't really think the thing that you were really thinking, and-"

"All right, Vyv, just hang on!" Mike stopped him, somewhat bewildered. He took a moment before continuing, "First of all, it sounds like you're in the middle of asking me the most vaguely specific question I think I've ever been asked. And B, I'd love to help, but I've got to tell you, whatever the hell it is you're talking about, I don't know that a man who keeps his cards to his chest as closely as I do is the man to ask about honesty."

Vyvyan moped a bit harder, "I suppose you've got a point."

"Sorry Vyv, really. Hate to disappoint."

"That's all right," he slouched further into his chair, "I didn't really want to ask in the first place."

"Hey Vyv," Neil said suddenly from the hallway, and Vyvyan jumped.

"What?"

"Could you come down to the cellar a moment? I could use your help with something."

Vyvyan rolled his eyes, "Can it wait?"

"Well not really, actually, it's sort-of urgent."

"Fine, coming," Vyvyan rose from the table, sadly, and moped his way over to the cellar. He slammed the door behind him and stalked his way down the stairs. Neil sat at his work table. It didn't have any work on it. There was a chair set up opposite Neil.

"What's so bloody urgent?"

"Sit down, Vyv," Neil said, firmly but kindly. Vyvyan didn't comply.

"Why?"

"Because you were asking the wrong person. Mike wouldn't know the first thing about how to patch things up with Rick. But seeing as I'm currently maintaining _two_ successful relationships, I should think I might have a bit more insight."

Vyvyan's eyes widened, his face reddened, and he immediately averted his gaze, looked down at the floor.

"What makes you think I was talking about Rick?"

"Because first thing this morning, he came downstairs, said, 'I think I'll eat down at The Fish and Barrel this morning, thank you, at least everybody there has the common courtesy to say what they bloody mean,' and stormed out. I was pretty confused at the time, I thought he was cross with _me_ for some reason. But given what you just said to Mike, I think I can put two and two together. Now sit down. I only want to help."

Vyvyan sat, but he refused to look up. He muttered to the floor.

"…How're _you_ supposed to help?"

Neil watched him a long moment, "…You want to tell him how you really feel about him, but you don't know how, and you're afraid to, is that about right?"

Vyvyan reddened further. He leaned onto the work table, hunched over his elbows. He looked even further away, practically behind him. He took several somewhat strained breaths.

"…Spot on," he said, so quietly Neil had to assume that was what he'd said.

"Well, we all know how much you care about him, it's just a matter of getting you used to talking about it."

Vyvyan shot him a surprised, concerned glance at the first part, "You _do_?"

Neil gave him a wilting look, "Vyv, it's really, _really_ obvious. And even if it wasn't before, which it was, I'd think anybody who couldn't tell that you were head-over-heels for him after very nearly sacrificing yourself for him was not only blind, but stupid. It's pretty impossible that he doesn't already know, actually. But even so, Rick's not the type to be content just knowing - he wants to hear it."

"I _know_. I don't get what it matters. If he knows, and I know, then what difference does it make whether I ever say anything?"

"It makes a difference to him. Think about the type of person Rick is. He's got a very strong need for people to like him, right, and let's face it, most people don't. That sort of thing can make you really suspicious of people, make you have some really heavy thoughts about whether or not you can trust your own senses. It can make you want to get validation from people, especially from the people you love."

Vyvyan visibly tensed at the word. He somehow looked even more unnerved and uncomfortable than before.

"Could we maybe not…"

"Vyv, the more you avoid it, the harder it's going to be. I know it can be scary, but it gets easier with time and practice, believe me."

"I'm not scared…"

"No, you're petrified." Vyvyan glared at him, and Neil ignored him, "And you're going to have to get over that if you ever want to be happy with him."

Vyvyan looked away again. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms, staring at the floor. He took another deep breath.

"…What do I have to do?"

Neil smiled, "Let's start with dropping the avoidance tactics before we practice getting in touch with and articulating feelings, yeah?"

*****

Just a bit after nightfall, Rick was scribbling furiously in his notebook at the kitchen table, taking notes about a future poem regarding grown men stuck in their adolescence, when Vyvyan came into the kitchen and stood right behind him. Rick caught movement out of the corner of his eye and when he finally noticed Vyvyan, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"CHRIST! Moz wept, Vyvyan, don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry," Vyvyan looked bashful and reserved. It was an odd thing and Rick was compelled to listen, "May I speak with you? Upstairs…" He glanced around nervously, though no one else was around.

Rick frowned at him, "I suppose. This isn't a trick, is it? I'm in no mood for practical jokes."

"No, no, just…come upstairs, okay?"

"All right."

He followed Vyvyan upstairs and into their room. He watched him quizzically, puzzled at his perching on the edge of the bed, looking nervous and awkward. It reminded him of their first time, when they'd first confessed their attraction to each other.

' _Oh god,'_ Rick thought, hoping his panic didn't show, ' _He's breaking up with me. It's over. I went too far. I was already too much to handle anymore after the nightmares and everything, and then I told him off, and now he's through. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.'_

Vyvyan looked pale. Rick wanted to run, to walk back out the door, and possibly out of the house, and perhaps off the edge of the Earth. This was actually happening, he could see it all over Vyvyan's face. ' _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,_ ' his panic was all he could hear as he sat down next to Vyvyan. This was going to hurt so badly.

Vyvyan glanced at him, briefly, before going back to inspecting his hands.

"I uh...so...I wanted...to talk to you..."

Rick opened his mouth and Vyvyan looked at him, reproach in his eyes.

"Look, I'm about to say some things that are going to be very...extremely...difficult for me. And I need you to just shut up and listen. Can you do that?"

Rick closed his mouth and nodded. Perhaps it was better this way. He was terrified as it was, it would probably only make it worse to say anything at all. ' _Don't cry_ ,' he thought, doubting it would make any difference, ' _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ ' He couldn't help but watch Vyvyan's face.

"Good," Vyvyan's eyes drifted back to the floor. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He swallowed hard. Rick wished he'd quit drawing it out, this waiting for the inevitable was torture. A brief flicker of panic flitted across Vyvyan's face; he closed his eyes. And then finally, after another deep breath, he began.

"I know you think I don't take this seriously. And I understand why - I don't really offer much evidence to the contrary. I've always preferred humor over more serious things, especially when it comes to...this. To...us. But I know why you're cross with me. You probably feel as if I don't even care. But...I do."

Rick was stunned. This didn't sound like a breakup; it sounded like an apology. He couldn't understand why Vyvyan would be acting so skittish around an apology, he'd apologized plenty (well, perhaps not plenty, but enough) before.

"I actually...I actually care a…great deal. Um," he cleared his throat and Rick could swear it looked like he considered making a break for it before deciding against it. His emotions were all over his face. This was very, very strange. Rick listened more closely; this sounded important.

"Look, I've never been any good at this sort of thing. Talking about myself, talking about feelings, it's just...I know I've always dismissed it as girly and stupid, and some of it is - a lot of it is - but some of it...I'm starting to understand that some of it, in the right circumstance, is important - even necessary. But the truth is...I don't know where to begin." He shrugged helplessly, "I haven't got the words. I'm not exactly practiced in it, am I? I mean…it's not as if I've ever even had anybody I _could_ talk about those sorts of things with, let alone anybody I ever _wanted_ to. Now I _have_ , and to be honest I really don't know what to do with it. I don't know how to say the sorts of things you want me to, certainly not all the time. I don't know how to tell you how much I..." he cut himself off, and Rick was disappointed. He'd liked where that was going.

"I wish I did. Honestly, I really do. I know it's important to you, and I'm sorry I'm so terrible at it. I've never been as close to anybody as I am to you. I've never been close to anybody at all, truth be told. But you…you're very...important to me." He scoffed at himself, "God, I sound like an idiot."

"No, you don't," Rick ventured, gently, taking one of Vyvyan's fidgeting hands in his, "Keep at it."

Vyvyan shot him a disconcerted look, but didn't pull his hand away. Rick squeezed. Vyvyan finally, finally looked at him full-on, fear plastered all over his face.

"I need you to understand. I spent so long looking for a place to be that I'd stopped looking, a very long time ago. But now, I-" he cut himself off again, and started again, "I've never really belonged anywhere, you know that. I'm similar to my friends, I suppose, but I don't belong with them - Christ, I hate most of them. And sure, I've got on well at University, but I don't belong there either, all the rules and grades and neat little boxes to put people in. I'm _going_ to be dropping out, and I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I'm pretty used to disappointing people anyway. And before you say anything, it's nothing to do with my bloody hair. It's just…recent events have proved to me that I can't go working 14-hour consecutive shifts in some hospital, being on call all the time. I don't even want to do a residency, it's too much time away. I _don't belong_ there." He took Rick's cheek into his hand, his _shaking_ hand, "I'm needed here. _I belong here_ ," he stroked Rick's cheek with his thumb, "With you."

Rick smiled at him…but then it faded, and his mood went somber. Vyvyan took his hand away, took the other out of Rick's; confused - and worried.

"I want to believe you," Rick said.

"…But you don't." Vyvyan looked away, down at his hands again, over to the wall. He felt himself go red and about a million emotions surged through him all at once, none of them positive. Anger, disappointment and humiliation floated to the surface. So - this was what came of honesty. He felt his hands balling into fists against his will.

"It's not quite that I _don't_. I know you're being honest with me, and it's incredible, _really_. Everything you've just said was more than I ever could have imagined I'd _ever_ hear from you. Only…I wonder how honest you're being with _yourself_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" That came out angrier than he'd meant it to. He wasn't even angry, not really - among the negative emotions swirling around his head at the moment, anger was one of the more subdued ones. But even acknowledging that to himself didn't prevent the anger from winning out.

"I mean…" Rick sighed, " _Look_ at you Vyvyan. You're a _wreck_ , and all you've done is tell me things I already _know_ , things you _show me_ every day! And still, you haven't even said the _one thing_ you _know_ I want to hear, more than any of it. Don't you trust me at _all_?"

"Of _course_ I bloody trust you!" Vyvyan got to his feet, seething, " _Why_ would I _ever_ have said _any_ of that if I didn't fucking _trust_ you?"

"And yet, you won't just come out and tell me how you really feel. Plain. To my face. Oh, you'll dance around it; you'll hit me, or call me a girl, or kiss me until I can't bloody breathe, but you won't say it. _We both know it's true_ , Vyvyan, but you won't even admit to it." Vyvyan wasn't sure which was more unnerving - what Rick was saying, or the calm, determined, mature way he was saying it, "But is it that you _won't_ or that you _can't_ , I wonder? Is it that you don't _want to_ use that particular word or that you _can't_ because deep down you know you'll _never_ be able to commit to me that thoroughly?"

Vyvyan turned and stared at Rick. The expression on his face was, suddenly, not one of anger. It was the expression he wore the time Rick had said, "Nobody could possibly eat _everything_ on the takeaway menu in one go." The expression he'd had the time Mike had said, "Nah, Vyv, you couldn't lift the _whole_ car, not over your head." Rick couldn't have known, but it was the expression he'd worn the moment before he'd suddenly leapt off his bed, rushed down the stairs, and begun this long, strange relationship in the first place.

Vyvyan grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on," he said, and led him toward the door.

"What are you doing? Don't think you can just change the subject, Vyvyan!"

"Just come on!" He led him to the stairs.

"Where are we _going_?"

Vyvyan didn't answer, he just kept dragging Rick along behind him, through the kitchen, out the garden door. The garden was dark, quiet and cold - their breath billowed out of them in half-frozen clouds. The night was crystal clear, and by happenstance the street light by the garden gate was out, making it darker than usual - easier to see the stars. Vyvyan looked up as he pulled Rick into the center of the garden. Rick followed his eyes, and realized they were standing just below Ursa Major.

"What-"

"Shut up. Just listen a minute," Vyvyan didn't look anxious anymore, he looked driven and defiant, "Listen close."

He took Rick's head in his hands and pulled him close, touched foreheads with him. He looked straight into his eyes as he spoke, and didn't look away once.

"I've never felt about _anybody_ the way I feel about you. I don't think I ever will again. So I'm going to promise you something, and you're going to listen."

He took a deep breath and spoke softly, and sincerely, but the determination in his voice mirrored his eyes, "I promise to stay with you for as long as you'll have me. I promise to protect you for as long as I'm able. And…I promise…to love you…for the rest of my life."

Rick stared at him, speechless, an awestruck smile stuck on his face. Vyvyan shook him a bit.

"Do you believe me?"

Rick nodded, still unable to quite form words.

"Then say it back…and mean it."

Rick's voice caught in his throat a moment longer before he could. He smiled wider and wider, and it was difficult not to cry.

"I promise to stay with you for as long as you'll have me. I promise to protect you for as long as I'm able. And I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

"Good," Vyvyan said, and kissed him breathless. When he stopped, he turned away and took a few steps away from him, "That's done then."

Rick took a cautious step toward him, "Vyvyan…did we…just…"

"Far as I'm concerned we did. So I don't ever want to hear another word about commitment - we're bloody committed." He still hadn't turned around, "We'll go to the tattoo parlor tomorrow and make it official. It's your choice, you can either get an Ursa Minor to match my Ursa Major, or you can be a complete girl about it and we can get bands 'round our fingers - though either one is going to hurt like hell, but that's just the price you'll have to pay."

Rick sat down on his stargazing spot, cautiously, as if he wasn't quite sure he wouldn't just fall over entirely.

"Vyvyan…don't get me wrong, I'm _definitely_ not complaining, but…are you _sure_?"

Vyvyan scoffed, "'Course I'm sure, you girly bastard," he finally turned to face Rick again, and he looked completely sincere, "I love you."

He sat down next to Rick.

"Huh. What do you know, it _is_ easier the second time."

Rick gave him a sly smile, "What about the third?"

Vyvyan glared at him, "Don't push it."

The third came later in the night, naturally, whispered gently into Rick's ear, passionate and breathless. And in the days and years after that, he didn't say it often, but he _did_ say it - often enough.

*****

**_Monday, 12 January_ **

_Well, my arm still hurts. I almost like it. It's a reminder that what happened on Saturday actually, really happened. Of course, so is the constellation etched into my forearm. We positioned it so they'll point to each other when we hold hands. That was actually Vyvyan's idea! I knew he was a romantic at heart, no matter how much he tries to deny it. He's a sentimental, mushy, girly bastard and I love him to pieces. (Moz, if he's reading this I'm really in for it - better nick some painkiller from the lab just to be safe.) Then again, he might have suggested it just because the inner arm up near the elbow is one of the most painful places one could possibly get a tattoo. I nearly passed out. Fascist._

_Our anniversary is January the 10th. Our anniversary. I feel like I want to write it a million times._

_I still can't quite believe he actually said it. It only took him three bloody years to say it properly for Moz' sake. (Well, nearly three. The old anniversary's in August, after all.) Though I've been thinking about it, and when I consider all the ways he's been telling me without telling me, all this time…I think maybe he's been saying it for more like five. Perhaps I was the one slow to catch on after all._

_It doesn't matter now. Now we'll both be able to say it to each other properly, and know that we mean it. I can't believe this is my life now._

_I'm so incredibly lucky._

*****

_FIXED THIS FOR YOU POOF  
LOVE VYVYAN_

**_Monday, 12 January_ **

_Well, my arm still hurts BECAUSE I'M A COMPLETE GIRL WITH NO PAIN TOLERANCE. I almost like it. It's a reminder that what happened on Saturday actually, really happened. Of course, so is the constellation etched into my forearm. We positioned it so they'll point to each other when we ~~hold hands~~ ARE HANGING OFF A CLIFF AND CLINGING ON FOR DEAR LIFE.  That was actually Vyvyan's idea! I knew he was a ~~romantic~~ STUDLY, IRRESISTIBLE MAN at heart, no matter how much he tries to ~~deny it~~ EAT AN ENTIRE CAR. He's a ~~sentimental, mushy, girly~~ bastard WHO IS ABOUT TO BE COPIOUSLY SICK ALL OVER ME AFTER READING THAT and I love him to pieces. (Moz, if he's reading this I'm really in for it - better nick some painkiller from the lab just to be safe.) STOP STEALING MY BLOODY MEDS YOU BASTARD I'M SERIOUS Then again, he might have suggested it just because the inner arm up near the elbow is one of the most painful places one could possibly get a tattoo. WHICH IS TRUE I nearly passed out. WHICH WAS HILARIOUS Fascist. YES_

_Our anniversary is January the 10th. Our anniversary. I feel like I want to write it a million times. AND I PROBABLY WILL BECAUSE GIRLS LIKE TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT_

_I still can't quite believe he actually ~~said it~~ MADE IT WITH AN ENTIRE WOMEN'S VOLLEYBALL TEAM. It only took him three bloody years to ~~say it~~ GIVE IT TO THEM properly for Moz' sake. (Well, nearly three. The old anniversary's in August, after all.) I KEEP TRACK OF SUCH THINGS DUE TO MY BEING IN POSSESSION OF AN ACTUAL VAGINA Though I've been thinking about it, and when I consider all the ways he's been telling me  without telling me, all this time…I think maybe he's been saying it for more like five. Perhaps I was the one slow to catch on after all. THOUGH IT WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME AS I'M EXTREMELY DIM_

_It doesn't matter now. Now we'll both be able to say ~~it to each other properly~~ WE'VE HAD OUR ARMS AND LEGS AMPUTATED FOR CHARITY, and know that we mean it. I can't believe this is my life now._

_I'm so incredibly ~~lucky~~ DISGUSTINGLY HORRIFICALLY NAUSEATINGLY GIRLY THAT VYVYAN BARELY TOLERATES ME BUT HE KEEPS ME AROUND BECAUSE I CAN DO REALLY AMAZING THINGS WITH MY TONGUE._

**Author's Note:**

> UGH GOD! IT'S ABOUT TIME, VYVYAN! ^_^ 
> 
> I mean, I know Rick had already figured out that "you're such a girl" is Vyvyan's "as you wish" (though to be honest, I'm not entirely sure he remembers that, there was a lot going on at the time) but still, Neil's entirely right, he needs to hear the real thing, at least sometimes!
> 
> I can't stop laughing at "Now we'll both be able to say we've had our arms and legs amputated for charity, and know that we mean it. I can't believe this is my life now." Laughing at your own jokes for-the-win! =P


End file.
